


l u v

by orphan_account



Category: ST - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

It starts with a message.   
"Jim honey, Zazas have to be assigned for a long mission for 5 years. So you are goinf to be taken care by our old friends."  
What? Please let it be Untie Pike.  
"I know you really want to stay with Untie Pike, but unfortunately Sammy is going to stay with xem."  
Aw, man. So who's am I going to stay with?  
"You are going to stay with Untie Marcus."  
Not xem...xe is a bore...  
"We know you dont really like Untie Marcus that much, but xe's the only want left. And also the only one who keeps you at bay. Untie Pike couldnt handle your baby blues and becomes too doting."

00000

 

Jim arrive at the Marcus's household.   
"Greetings James."  
"Hello Admiral Marcus."  
"Call me Untie Jack. That's my name after all."  
"Okay, untie Jack."  
"Now, you are not going to be alone in this house. I have a child as well."  
"You do?"  
"Yes. Want to meet xem?"  
"Sure!" Jim grew excited.

000000

Carol saw xeir mirror image  
"Daddy, when did you get me a mirror?"  
"No, ni sweetie. This is Jim. Your new firend. Xe's going to stay here for sometime."  
"Hello. I'm Carol."  
"I'm Jim."  
Carol giggled "It's funny. You look like my double."  
"Maybe I am a magic mirror."  
"Can you tell me who is the prettiest of xem all?"  
"You are Carol!"   
The two child exclaimed in joy. And the admiral may let a subtle smile at that. 

000000

As time grew, Jim became attached and to be honest love Carol.   
First as a friend...  
Next as a brother...  
"Jim..." Admiral Marcus try to elaborate. How exactly do you say to a ten year old that your supposedly home parent was going to take another ten years...

Jim reaction was somber.   
Did they want to leave me?

Jim, jim? Why are you crying?  
My parents is going to take 10 more years before they came home.   
But they will came back  
What if they die in the mission? I'll be alone.   
You are not alone. You have Zaza, Mx. Scott our driver you like talking to so much, Gaila who always take care of us and also..." Carol say in a whisper to Jim's ear "Me."  
"Yeah, I have all of them...and most importantly, you." Jim hugged Carol.   
Yes. Everything is for Carol. I do everything for Carol."  
00000

It is the start of high school. Carol and Jim are accompanied to the academy by xeir babysitter Gaila and Mx Scott the f  
driver.   
"Okay, my babies be a good cadets." Gaila is very and very tactile Orion, suprisingly always keeps xeir hands to xemselves when taking care of the two...That doesnt go the same when xe is off duty though (Unfortunately, Admiral Marcus forbid to leak any details about Gaila's night out on xeir day off...Gaila promised that when Jim and carol is in college, xe will finally spill. If they are lucky, maybe they get to see it firsthand. )  
"Aye, Lardies. Be good." Mx. Scott is a minimalistic talker when it comes to advice, unlike when xe's explaining the nook and cranny of automobiles. 

And so that leaves Jim to be the only one protecting Carol in the academy. 

Jim and Carol both assign xemseleves as Science officer. Although Jim had a little inclination toward engineering, xe still chooses science. Being with Carol is the number one priority in Jim's list. Besides, Mx. Scott cpuld propably teaches Jim about engineering, maybe...and the engineering will surely put Jim and Carol away from each other. Xe never want that to happen. Never. 

Just like in the previous schools,   
Carol is rather brilliant, which causes some of the subjects to be a bit...boring. Xe so.etimes complains how the teacher never gove a proper explanation, and prefer to use xeir time in the library to study xeirseleves. Which led to Jim taking xeir place at school. Yes, Jim is there for both Carol and xeirsleves. The teacher have a hasmrd timw discerning them anyway. 

Jim meanwhile try to jot down any new information, as xe and Carol studies together Jim will complements from the school notes while Carol will give the summaries from books xe like reading. 

Now most instructor are lax, not really that concerned about wheteher or not someone actually is there. So Carol mostly skips class whenever xe feels like it  
Except for three instructor  
One, Professor Saw Gurindah, Xe is very strict as xe always checks wheteher or not the atudent is present or not  
Two, Professor Mikah. Xe is not really that strict, but xe offers points for ataying in class. (Carol and Jim really need that point. The test on Professor Mikah is rumored to be the toughest test in the Academy.)  
Three,Professor Spock. Unike the two, Professor Spock isnt really that strict and do not offer any rewards. Carol told Jim xe likes the way Professor Spock teaches. Jim sighed. Carol is in the phase "I-have-a-crush." Every year, xe will chooses one unattainable crush and will stare at xem longingly, Jim as the good brother xe is will have to try to get to know the crush (Because big sibling is suppose to take care of xeir adorable ones.) And keep Carol out of harm's way. So far none of xem was really that dangwrous, and Carol ussually gives up after a few months. Jim might be a bit wary that one day the crush cpuld be a real X.O, and Jim dodnt want Carol to have an X.O. becasue xe knows that if Carol have an X.O., xe will spend less time qith Jim. And sure Jim did once or twice have see a cute thing...but xe really doesnt wnt a one ti


End file.
